All the Small Things
by chihiro wonder
Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around the star-crossed love stories of a sorceress and a speedster with far too much fluff to handle.
1. All the Small Things

_She left my roses by the stairs_

_Surprises let me know she cares_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go_

_Turn the lights off, carry me home_

* * *

Jinx wandered the streets of Jump City silently, shrugging as an awkward attempt to repress her shiver. It was nearly two am, and she tugged along a only a red rose and purple messenger bag full of her favorite outfits; if she was leaving the HIVE, she was leaving it with her unnerving _style _intact.

By 'full of', she meant four clothing articles and her makeup bag. The pink-haired sorceress wasn't used to traveling, she had never left her headquarters needing anything more than a coat (which she, conveniently, did not bring with her on this journey. Fashion comes before freezing) It felt strange to be walking these streets without See-more by her side, offering to buy her a cone of ice-cream, or escorting Gizmo to purchase some new video game.

_They probably won't even notice I'm gone_ she thinks bitterly, chewing down on her bottom lip with a sudden flash of anger. A lamppost in front of her flickered, a spark flying from it, as it powered down for good. This had happened plenty of times before, and by now the superteen knew the cause well. _Bad luck._

Jinx stopped walking for the first time in _maybe_ an hour, and furrowed her eyebrows when she realized she didn't know where she was going.

''Where am I even going to stay?'' she wondered, wanting to smash her head against the wall for being so _blind_. Even running away from her old life, and trying to enter a new, good one seemed to leak bad luck for the witch. The late timeframe seemed to be taking a toll on her at this point. For the next fifteen minutes, she walked up and down the block, playing a game called _which building am I least likely to get killed for sleeping in_? Eventually, Jinx gave in to her heavy eyelids, leaning her willowy frame against the short stairwell of a ten-story structure. It was in a bad enough area to get mugged, but at this point she was too withdrawn to care.

Immediately after she closed her eyes, however, there was an irritating tap on her shoulder. Her eyes shot back open, armed and absolutely ready to start glowing pink with rage.

But the only thing awaiting her was a pair of blue eyes and yellow fabric. She groaned, relaxing her body upon the sight of the do-gooder, and settled herself back up against the wall.

''Jinx.''

She tilted her head to the side, attempting to make herself comfortable in her frigid state.

''Ji-i-i-inx.''

A small shiver rode itself up her spine, but Jinx was already halfway asleep.

''Jinx, do you know how many people would take advantage of the fact there is a young, beautiful sleeping girl sleeping on the side of the road, _unprotected_?''

Blazing pink met calm blue in an instant. ''You know I don't need to be protected.'' she said, swallowing a yawn. Despite her weak counterargument, the ginger didn't move a muscle.

''I was just getting comfortable, too...'' Jinx straightened her back with a sigh, slouching her shoulders forward to match Kid Flash's position in front of her. A smirk arose on the speedster's face. ''So is it safe you say you left the HIVE, wandered around town for a while, then trudged over here like a slug, and tried to become a bum?'' Typical. Pride and confidence were his two favorite words, after all.

''...Maybe.''

Jinx's head tossed forward a little, proving her drowsy state dangerous for her. Kid Flash paused for a moment, before lifting the pink-haired girl over his shoulders. He felt her stir awake, as well as her small hands pounding on his back. He didn't put her down, knowing that if she was weak, she wouldn't be able to overpower him.

Until she kicked her boot into his groin.

The hero fell to the ground just as the sorceress picked herself up. She grasped her bag with her right hand, but waited for Kid Flash to regain his composure out of sheer kindness.

''Sweet god,'' he groaned, lifting one eyelid up to see if Jinx was at least getting enjoyment from his prolonged show. She looked a little bored, as nothing ever seemed to impress her, but mostly just sleepy. Of course, being the gentleman he was, he couldn't allow a sweet girl such as Jinx to take a nap in the middle of town. It would be wise for her to stay a night (or two, or three) at his place, where there was furniture and food and warmth for the teen witch.

Jinx looked down at her toes while she spoke, ''You want me to stay with you for a night, _huh_?'' The speedster was surprised by the accusatory tone in her voice, but did not falter.

''I think it would be a safer choice, and also a way to pay you back for letting me go back there.'' he stated with hand motions, using his super-duper-pleading voice for extra emphasis. Jinx sighed, and pushed her bag up higher on her shoulder.

''_Fine._'' the pink-haired girl finally gave in, not making a sound as Kid Flash cheered, lassoing an arm around the arch of her legs and the space between her shoulder-blades. As she hugged her bag to her chest, he squeezed her skin happily. ''Next stop, my amazing, extraordinary, outstandingly _gorgeous _Bachelor's pad!'' and with a wink, the hero set off into superspeed traveling.

...

As he set Jinx down on the carpeted ground of his apartment, she immediately curled up against the wall and slept.

''There's a couch, you know,'' Kid Flash said, watching with some genuine interest as the girl's eyes scrunched together in disagreement. ''Also, an empty space in _my _room.'' he couldn't help but snicker a little at the thought. There was, in fact, an empty top bunk in his bedroom, but he doubted that the sorceress would _ever _be interested in anything like that.

Still, a boy could try.

Now fully convinced that his new housemate was knocked out on the floor, he slung her over his shoulder once more, interrupted, and set her down on the couch. Catching a shiver migrating through her, the do-gooder lay a few blankets over her wiry body, nestling a pillow underneath her head. Kid Flash placed the red rose he'd gifted her hours before on the coffee table next to her, for a little bit of an affectionate flair.

...

Wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, Jinx's catlike eyes swept across the room, looking for anything of interest.

And she got it when she noticed a certain redhead lingering near a microwave. He was punching buttons lazily, though using an amount of force that seemed to be for his own benefit. The witch sat up, smoothing her fuzzy hair back into the hornlike shape, and absentmindedly smacking her lips. This sudden noise caused the ginger superteen to turn around, a grin arching onto his lips at the sight of an awakened Jinx.

''Hey,'' he said, strolling over to the pink-haired girl with a confident smile. ''How are you? You can rest some more if you want, it's only ten.'' She blinked a few times, slowly, before stifling a rising yawn.

''No, I'm good.'' her heart tore a little as she turned down the offer to sleep, but it was already too much for Jinx to have stayed one night at the hero's apartment. Kid Flash's smile deepened, and there was a small fold in time where they simply looked at each other. Until the boy grabbed Jinx's shoulders and sprang up, bringing his friend up with him. She yelped as his bony fingers dug into her flesh, but fired a halfhearted hex at him for a little payback, giggling at his always-overdramatic reaction.

After he was done mourning, the speedster walked a few feet to his kitchen, opening the refridgerator door somewhat tauntingly. ''Want anything to eat?'' Kid Flash was a nice guy, Jinx would give him that. Alas, she couldn't stay here much longer. She couldn't munch off this poor flirt for the rest of her life, after all.

Jinx sighed, dusting imaginary dirt off her wrinkled outfit. ''Nah, I should get going.'' heading straight towards the door, she jumped a bit when the do-gooder appeared right in front of her.

''Is there a problem?'' she snapped, before slapping herself in the forehead. ''Sorry, sorry I'm being a bitch. Just kinda, um... Confused.''

''Jinx, Jinx, Jinx,'' Kid Flash chuckled, leaning against his wooden door casually. He raised his stare, meshing blue and pink together so much like the night prior. ''I'm not gonna let you go out there without a steady income, an official Teen Titans communicator, and some extra clothes.'' he eyed her dress, unimpressed by the thin fabric that seemed to allow her next to no warmth.

She crossed her ams. ''When exactly did I say I was gonna become a hero?''

The _hero _attained an amused look, holding up a hand to count with. ''I just kind of figured from when you blasted your villain-role-model, said goodbye to See-more, let me run free, accepted my _gift of love and adoration _slash invitation, and also when I convinced you that you're not such bad luck.''

''I am bad luck,'' Jinx countered. There was a certain aggressiveness in her tone, but in her face Kid Flash knew he'd won.

''So, _roomie_, what do you wanna do tonight?'' Kid Flash slung an arm over the sorceress's shoulder, which she immediately patted off, but there was an obvious playfulness in her action. ''Cause, I heard there's a really great movie out...'' As the teenage witch slugged his shoulder, the fastest boy alive knew there was much in store for the pair.

* * *

**So, lately I've been absolutely _obsessed _with Teen Titans. Despite being fifteen years of age, this is very likely my favorite show of all time, and Jinx and KF have always had a special place in my heart. ****This is going to be a series of one-shots, basically just focused on the time after Lightspeed. Timeframes will vary from chapter to chapter, but I'll inform you in my author's note, so don't fret.**

**The song I used is All the Small Things by Blink-182, and no, I do not own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

**I hope you enjoyed! This is my first Teen Titans fic, so... :D**


	2. Paper Planes

_I fly like paper, get high like planes_

_If you catch me at the border I've got VISAs in my name_

_Sometimes I think sitting on trains_

_Every stop I get to, I'm clocking my games_

* * *

''Jinx, have you ever flown on an airplane before?'' Kid Flash asked quietly to the girl next to him. It _was _Jinx, it _looked_ like Jinx, yet it was acting completely _un_-Jinx.

She looked over at him, catlike eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. ''Uh-uh... _Why are we so high off the ground?_''' she hissed in a high-pitched voice, squeaking a bit at the end of her high-strung question. It didn't seem like she needed an answer, more that she needed to be tranquilized. Her hands were jabbing at the bar in between their seats, probably meant to be light , casual rapping but her nerves coming out and turning it forceful. ''Hey, hey,'' Kid Flash said condescendingly, grabbing her hand with his own. She glanced at him with an _I will kill you _kind of look as he laced his fingers with hers, but the hero quickly got to work on explaining himself.

''If you let even _one _hex out, you could bring this whole plane down, you know.'' he whispered, squeezing her bones a little tighter. ''You need to calm down...'' Of course, he was going take advantage of the situation _just a little, _but still, the most important thing was all their fellow passenger's safety.

Nodding vigorously, Jinx fixed her stare on the seat in front of her. As her eyes rotated towards the view of the window (since when was there so much sky in the world?), she suppressed a yelp and held onto her friend's hand with a needy tug.

''Why are we on this thing, again?'' the sorceress did her best to sound irritated, but her seat-mate could hear her fear leaking out, just a bit. ''Well, you see, Jinky-pie - '' Jinx winced. ''The Teen Titans are having a little getaway in Hawaii for all us heroes! You know, to thank us for all our hard work this past year.''

His friend sighed at _us._ ''Why am I invited, though? I barely just joined a few months ago.''

Kid Flash turned his head towards the girl. ''You changed, you _know_ that. You went from good to bad, and _well, _that's not an easy feat.'' He tousled her horned-hairstyle with his hands, smiling as she clicked her tongue at him and attempted to fix it without her trusty gel.''So, your first time on a plane, huh?''

Jinx looked away abashedly, trying to conceal the humiliation red on her face. ''I barely ever even leave the city boundaries.'' She puffed her cheeks out to wipe out some of her flush, not to much avail. ''What's it to _you_?''

Her companion placed his other hand on top of the interlocked action _already _going on, which was quite foreign to the teenage witch (The last time Jinx had even _liked _someone was when Cyborg was posing as Stone. Not that she liked Kid Flash, _at all_, but it was a bit similar.) The do-gooder smiled at her before his grand awaited statement. ''I care about you, you know.'' She tried to snort, but instead just moved her stare to the ground beneath her.

''Also, it's really funny watching you get worked up about a _plane ride_.''

Ah, there it was. The thorns coating the rose. Jinx moved her hand to slap him, but the speedster was too quick for a petty trick like that. In superspeed, he removed his left hand from on top of their intersection and fixed his fingers between the spaces of his companion's _right _hand, the one attempting to slap him.

''Did you wanna hold my other hand, too?'' Kid Flash spoke innocently, holding back his laughter at Jinx's dark, somewhat murderous expression.

She untangled both her hands from the hero, instead assuming a crossed-arm position. Curling her body away from him in her rage - and trying her _very _hardest to _not_ hex the fool into oblivion, which would result in hexing the _aircraft _into oblivion - angrily looking out the window... But, after a few minutes at the _most_, Jinx gave in to the fact that it would be a lot safer for her hands to be occupied with something other than the cool, oxygenated air...

Reluctantly, the pink-haired girl lay her hand out on the bar between them. The ginger boy smirked as he accepted his victory, and happily settled his hand into correspondence with hers. He poked his friend's cheek for the rest of the ride, telling her stories from when he lived in Star City, and _even _allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder once she fell asleep an hour in.

(And though she'd never admit it, his hand, though large in comparison, felt unbelievably comfy as a rest for her own.

* * *

**So much fluff, so much mush, but kinda what I felt like writing. Forgive me if it gets too gushy at points but hey, I'm a teenage girl. (also Flinx got a VERY MINIMAL AMOUNT OF FLUFF IN THE SHOW UGH ) **

**I'm sorry for the length, but quite honestly the only reason for the length of last chapter was because it served as an introduction. Also, and there was a lot more to go on, since Lightspeed ended in something of a cliffhanger. This is just a bit about Jinx being afraid of airplanes, which may or may not be true... The time frame for this is a little after Titans Together.**

**The song doesn't really fit, to be honest, but I got inspiration whilst listening to it so I thought I could give it a little credit ;****)**

**The song is Paper Planes by MIA. I hope you enjoyed, and I don't in any way own Teen Titans! ****  
**


	3. RIP Burn Face

_Acid burned face, clowny tear smile_

_She's the one who made you wild_

_She made you question all your answers_

_Made you beg for your forgiveness_

* * *

Lazily flipping through the rent-able movies in the medium-sized machine, Kid Flash had the best idea in the world. No, not just the _world - _this was literally the best thing since canned peaches. It was butt-kickingly, painstaking, utterly _brilliant. __If I rent a terrifying movie... _The idea floated into his mind like it wasn't even his own, yet the speedster felt an almost maternal love for it... _Then Jinx will get scared__!__ And, any guy knows _exactly_ what happens when girls get scared... _

Fastest Boy Alive? More like most _intelligent _boy alive.

...

''What did you get?'' Jinx was genuinely excited when her heroic pal came speeding through the door, which she held open in anticipation of his arrival. It had been a while since the pair had gone shopping, and the former villain needed nutella _soon _or she might very well collapse out of fatigue.

Kid Flash flung two measly bags of groceries on the counter, then warped over to his television to pop some movie inside.

Meanwhile, the teenage sorceress was sorting through the bags, tremendously disappointed at what she found. ''One carton of ice cream, a loaf of bread, four slices of cheese, and... _Six bags of chips._'' Tossing her head around - feeling the unusual sensation of her pink locks whipping her neck, since she was dressed in her nighttime-attire - her eyes instantly changed to match the shade of her hair. It was mostly just to threaten Kid Flash, but there _was_ a bit of anger inside at all the useless junk food.

Kid Flash _flashed _a smile at the girl before speeding into his room to, probably, change into his pajamas as well before their movie night kicked off. Growling threats under her breath, Jinx walked over to the television screen, and observed the package for the film they were about to watch.

Nightmare On Elm Street.

The witch gasped, holding a trembling hand up to her chin just as Kid Flash came back into the room, wearing only a t-shirt and basketball shorts, with his red hair on full display. ''All right, who's ready for...? Uh, Jinx?'' She turned around slowly at the mention of her name, maintaining the shell-shocked expression that she'd adopted just moments ago.

Looking upwards to meet the speedster's questionable glare, she exhaled breezily, and in a strangely _passionate_ tone, declared, ''I _love _this movie.''

''Is that... so?'' Kid Flash asked, stepping a bit closer to his pink-haired friend. Jinx bobbed her head up and down, cupping both hands and bringing them to her chest. ''In the HIVE, the boys would always be playing video games all day, right? So they'd go to bed _super _early, like ten usually, meaning I had the TV all to myself..! Anyway, I would eat nutella and watch scary movies all night! I probably know every horror flick in the world by now in alphabetical order... Honestly, I'm kinda proud...'' Jinx dreamily glanced at the screen, then plopped herself down on the couch, looking over at Kid Flash when he didn't immediately join her.

Patting the spot next to her, she coaxed, ''Come on. What's got you so weirded out?'' after searching through her mind for a moment, a more _devious _grin slithered onto her face. ''Unless, you're _scared..._''

The hero puffed his chest out, the tips of his ears reddening. ''Of course not! Let's get this stupid movie _on_ already!''

Jinx merely shrugged with a confident smirk, flipping the necessary controls on the remote as she criss-crossed her legs on the couch. Like usual, her gingery friend managed to squeeze _just _close enough to make her want to punch him, aka close enough that their shoulders were touching. This time, however, Jinx didn't mind. Her _very favorite _movie was about to be shown right before her eyes - if Kid Flash tried _anything _that would interrupt the showing, she'd hex him without a second thought.

''Jinx, how bad is this movie?''

''_Jinx did she just die_?!''

''Jinx, is he about to die?''

By the time they'd reached the second death scene, Kid Flash was practically in tears. Well - maybe not _quite _there, but well on his way. His voice was cracking with every dumb question, but Jinx never answered any of them. That would ruin the experience, _obviously_. As Rod died on-screen via hanging, the frightened boy grabbed onto Jinx's sleeve.

''Shush. It's just a movie.'' was all the sorceress would say every time.

After the fourth and final kill was made, it was only about ten minutes before the movie ended. Once the screen went black, the teen witch stood right up, stretching her bony arms above her head as she threw her head back in a yawn. ''I think I'm gonna go to bed, so how - Kid Flash?''

He was still staring at the faded-out film, as if brainwashed. Jinx sat back down next to him, placing a hand awkwardly on his shoulder. ''Um... You okay?''

Suddenly, two freckled hands sunk their fingers into her shoulders as if the owner was delivering a dying message. But equally as suddenly, they released. ''What was that?...'' Kid Flash said mindlessly. Jinx rubbed the reddish marks his nails left, _kinda _sympathetic, and continued their unorderly conversation.

''That was just a movie. You shouldn't have gotten it if you knew you'd be like this afterwards.''

''Jinkie... Do you think... You could... Keep me company... tonight?'' his words were the jagged fractures that caused English teachers to fall into despair, but Jinx knew better by now. This was, most likely, just another ploy to get her in the same room as him. He'd stepped his game up since she gave in to holding his hand on the plane ride, but rookie mistakes, right? Baby steps sometimes result in babies tripping and cracking their first tooth, and that's what this girl was prepared to do to prolong any romantic feelings. Number one was her training, after all.

The speedster took a small inhale, then stated an unnerving counter. ''Then I'm not going to sleep.'' She gave him _the look_, but his expression didn't change for several minutes.

Until... ''_Please_, Jinx, _please_! Don't you remember the first time _you_ saw that movie with your own two eyes?! If I don't sleep, who _knows_ what will happen? Who will be there to take you to your training sessions with the Titans? Who will be there to pay rent? Who will be there to - '' A small hex blast shut the redheaded hero up as Jinx stood.''Fine, fine, but we're both on the couch, alright?'' with a cheer, Kid Flash crashed onto the cushions, his large body taking up the sofa entirely as he hugged two pillows to his stomach.

''Where's my spot?'' the witch demanded, crossing her arms. Kid Flash patted the meager space side-by-side with his chest. As his companion's eyes heated up to her dangerous pink shade, he instantly rethought his decision. ''Ha, ha... Just kidding, here...'' He sat up, setting a few plates on the ground, and then _ta-da_, sacrificed his former section for his _very _special friend.

...

Jinx lay on her side in a half-fulfilled fetal position, hair covering her lips, yet the do-gooder could still hear soft breathing if he listened closely.

He was making eggs for breakfast. She liked eggs, right? Who didn't like eggs? Everybody liked eggs. Kid Flash had make a miraculous decision to take a second trip to the grocery store before his roomie woke up. Since , of course, the pink-haired beauty didn't seem all that pleased with his _last_ shopping trip...

Turning down the stove's flame and appreciating how talented he was at the sunny-side-up technique, the ginger boy heard something strange. Straining his ears for a better listen, he heard heavy breathing... Heavy _female_ breathing... _Oh. _The expression on her face as she bolted - _literally,_ those reflexes could have beaten him - was all he needed. Waltzing over to the _enchanting_ sorceress and lifting her head lightly with his fingers, Kid Flash leaned in to state something incredibly important at the time.

''Did somebody have a nightmare?''

...

''Shut up.''

* * *

**In case the ending wasn't all that clear, basically Jinx had a nightmare about the movie they watched together and Kid Flash wanted to make fun of her for it. **

**This idea came to me as I was painfully reminded of the day I watched Scream with my family and ended up making my sister guard me while I slept. Good times. Also, I kind of flip-flopped through plotlines while writing this - I hope it wasn't too obvious... ****Also, a big big thank-you to my reviewer! You know who you are, you special snowflake ;'****)**

**This chapter didn't have too much fluff; I think I might rotate the fluff so it's dispersed rather unevenly, like a chapter of fluff, a chapter of laughing at each other... you know, that sort of thing. This takes place after last chapter, obviously, and I believe I'm going to try to keep it on a time frame like this, so chapters are separated by, like, a week maybe? I get far too obsessed with the details...  
**

**RIP Burn Face by CocoRosie, I thought it fit since Freddy Krueger is a burn victim and all... haha... ****(chihiro stop trying to be clever ugh god)**

** I don't own Teen Titans, or Nightmare on Elm Street for that matter. I hope you enjoyed****!**


	4. Number One Party Anthem

_And it seems as though those lumps in your throat_

_That you just swallowed have got you going_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Before the moment's gone_

_Number one party anthem_

* * *

As Jinx sank into her middle splits, there was an excruciatingly loud knock on the door. ''Kid Flash?'' she called, narrowing her eyes at the disruption. She was training, and distractions were just about the most annoying things in the world. How did anyone except her to improve her abilities when the redheaded nuisance _never _left her alone?

He swept through the door, grinning with a little charm like he usually did. Except this time, he paused for a minute, observing her elastic position, and raised an eyebrow.

''What, exactly, are _doing_?''he folded his arms in front of him, eagerly awaiting the answer with a childlike curiosity. The witch exhaled angrily, lifting herself up and standing tall so she was _just _about the same size as her friend. In literally a _second_, he was chain-linking their arms together, and marching steadily towards the exit. ''We're going on a field trip!''

...

''Do I actually have to do this?'' Jinx asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Kid Flash nodded for _maybe _the one-hundredth time just that hour, scratching the top of his head as he looked up at the tower.''Yeah, yeah you do. You're a Titan. All the Titans are invited! It's _that_ simple.'' the speedster explained this with a trademark-worthy wink as he opened the door for his friend.

Jinx stomped into the home, heeled boots making quite a ruckus. ''Don't get me wrong, I _like _being a part of the Titans,'' she paused to examine her her pale nails in the natural light, ''It's just the... _Extracurricular activities... _that get me a little down.'' The do-gooder stopped in front of his gloomy friend, lightly grabbing her hand and leading her up to Robin's room. ''What is this again? Some kinda party for...'' the sorceress stopped dead in her tracks as the sight appearing before her fully sank in.

There, in plain daylight, was every Titan known by name. _All dressed in Robin's clothes. _Bumblebee. Beast Boy. Argent. Each with a spandex suit perfectly in sync with how Jinx remembered the original Titan's.

''Sorry, sorry we're late! Jinx was really grumpy when she woke up this morning.'' Kid Flash offered to his friends with a smirk. There was laughter, but Jinx knew there were heroes in the room that still didn't trust her. And maybe they _never _would, but that sure wasn't her problem. What's done is done, and the reformed girl wasn't going to spend her life trying to make it up to them.

Releasing her hand without warning, Kid Flash began migrating around the room in some kind of pattern, mingling with the rest of the boys. The pink-haired hero turned towards the door, uneasy with the fact that the only person she was all that _comfortable _with had left her.

''Jinx, Jinx, my friend Jinx!'' at the sound, Jinx tried to run. Yet arms were still wrapped around the skinny girl so tightly she thought she might suffocate. These bear-hugs would, no doubt, be the death of her. Of course it was Starfire - the voice made it obvious. The friendly alien seemed to be the only person even _capable _of killing someone with kindness.

''Hey, h-hey...'' the sorceress patted Starfire's head with a struggling hand, gently attempting to get her _off. _

Just as quickly as she'd latched on, the beauty released. She was _slightly _taller than Jinx, not too much, and still held her by the shoulders. ''Has anybody given you a costume yet? We are going to _surprise _Robin!''

Starfire led the weary girl into a bathroom down the hallway, closing the door behind her with an ecstatic slam. There, she offered Jinx a red-and green elastic outfit, clearly the same Robin wore everyday. Jinx sighed, slipping out of her purple-maybe-black dress and reluctantly tossing off her tights. Replacing the clothes she'd removed with the Robin attire, she was a little more than upset when she looked in the mirror.

''Green is _not _my color,'' the superteen murmured, snatching the mask Starfire held out for her and tying it onto her head. ''Who came up with this idea anyway?''

The alien perked her head up in an insant. ''Beast Boy and Cyborg! What a _good_ idea it was, yes, Jinx friend?'' Starfire clapped her orange-tinted hands together, looking down expectantly at Jinx.

''Yeah, a _great _idea...'' the sorceress said lamely, hoisting her Robin-like figure onto the sink counter. From peripheral vision, she saw that Starfire was still looking at her, so she held a hand up awkwardly.

''You can _go _now,'' the words came out much too harsh for the peaceful girl, and Jinx inwardly cursed her sarcastic way of going about things. ''Is something... _wrong_?'' the puppy-dog eyes came on full throttle, so _tearful _and _genuine _that the witch had to look away as Starfire continued. ''Are you and Kid Flash fighting? Surely boyfriends and girlfriends fight _sometimes_, it's okay...''

It felt like a train had hit the human bad-luck-charm.

Or, perhaps a firetruck, since that's about the color her face turned. ''No, _no_! Ugh, we're nothing like that, I swear!'' her speech was a mess. Jumbled together and awkward-sounding, ''We're just living together, seriously! That's like saying you're dating _Raven _just because you live in the same house.''

Starfire blinked. ''You _like _him though, right?''

''Yeah, we're... Pretty good friends, I guess.'' apart from the constant fighting and one-sided flirting. ''Then it's okay!'' Starfire beamed, clasping her hands together and spinning on her heel. ''Back to the _party_, Friend Jinx!''

...

''_Surprise_!'' the outstandingly vivid cheer was evident in the air, so thick you could practically smell it. Even Jinx giggled a little at Robin's gawking, taking in _each and every one _of their Robin-esqe outfits. It was particularly amusing to see Speedy, basically the second Robin, dressed up as the talented Titan. And Aqualad - _ugh, __Aqualad. _That was all that needed to be said, really, as the _rest _of the story was pretty telltale in every girl's eyes.

The large group then migrated to the living room of the tower, Cyborg turning on the stereo so it could seem more like a real party. Jinx had been using Starfire as an anchor for the entire day, but once she heard the light guitar strums of what _had _to be a slow-dancing kinda song (Stupid Cyborg filling in as a DJ. Didn't he know there was nobody Jinx could dance with?) she let the beautiful girl go to have her romantic moment with the birthday boy. It was sweet, the way she approached him, timid like a kitten but endearingly cheerful like always.

The sorceress stood perched up against a wall near the stairwell, definitely not within a two, _three_ foot radius of anybody else. Parties weren't her thing, _people _weren't even something she could wrap her mind around.

_Maybe it would be better if I just - _

Arms were sturdily placed on either side of the wall Jinx was leaning against. She glanced up, to see who had cornered her and, _no surprise here_, took in the sight of Kid Flash dressed in a Robin suit. Except, he apparently did not care for the mask, as his ocean wave irises were clearly visible. The ginger skillfully untied the loosely knotted band of Jinx's mask as well, watching as it fell to the ground.

''What was that for?'' she whispered, cursing herself for managing to sound so... _Starstruck _by her friend's appearance. ''I like seeing your eyes,'' Kid Flash was smiling, furrowing one brow while managing to keep the other normal. ''Is that a crime, Jinkie?''

_Just _to be mysterious, she didn't reply, but simply stared him square in the eye. The gingery hero took a small step closer while clearing his throat, determined to keep the conversation alive. ''Anyway, are you having fun?'' he shifted positions so he was standing next to her. Her eye twitched, the coral color lovely in the speedster's eyes. ''It's bearable.''

''Well, you're certainly not going to be making any memories slouched up in a corner like this. Come dance with me.'' Kid Flash urged, holding a hand out. Jinx sighed, placing a gloved hand to her forehead like a grandmother. ''I can't dance, Kid. You know that.'' Yes, he knew that, but as per usual, the speedster _didn't _take no for an answer. He sweeped the willowy girl up in his arms, marching to the dance floor and setting her down on her heeled feet. In the midst of the bumbling crowd, he pointed at her boots. ''Why don't you take those off so I can be taller than you, at least for a little while?''

Jinx scrunched up her face. ''_No way. _If I can do fifty front flips with these things on, I can certainly _slow dance _with them on.''

''So you wanna slow dance with me?'' Kid Flash nodded his head, continuing before the pink-haired girl could correct him. ''Terrific.''

And in a _flash _- pun intended - her beloved shoes were thrown into the corner of the room where the duo once stood, landing fairly close to the punch bowl. Jinx barred her teeth, feeling her blood rush a bit faster, but managed to avoid going off on the boy. Let him have his romantic moment, since he was so dead-set on _her. _All the time they'd been living together, all the time they spent together before that, he made it clear he was interested in her. She'd always turned him down, ignored his advances, but this time the only words coming to her was _why not_? No real harm could be done, after all.

Taking her hands into his, the Robin-clad ginger shouted a highly beneficial command at the party's DJ. ''Hey, Cyborg, play another slow one!''

His confident voice _always _brought attention, and this was no exception. Fellow Titans spun around to get a glance at the pair, causing Jinx to puff her cheeks out in frustration. She was never really hypnotized by attention like some other girls, instead preferred keeping a low profile, _especially_ after her sudden conversion from bad to good.

In the center of the dance floor, the boy-wonder fit his hands into the crevice of her curves when the song began. It was unfamiliar, Jinx had never heard it before, but she _had _once been taught to slow dance by - coincidentally enough - Cyborg. Even in her humiliation, she didn't want to look like a girl with two left feet when she did in fact have the knowledge intact. So naturally, she wrapped her arms around Kid Flash's neck in a loose embrace, keeping her smaller feet far enough from his that they wouldn't trip over each other.

On their second step, he tilted his head down (yes, down, since he was now close to a head taller than the sorceress, even with the horns) and moved his lips to her ear. ''Embarrassed to be seen with me?'' the boy whispered, breathing out evenly as he swooped his head back up. ''That's a real shame, you know. I've been told I'm _quite_ the catch.''

Jinx glared up at him, her breath catching on whatever insult she was about to toss when her eyes met his. Kid Flash stopped dancing, therefore stopping his partner in the process. He fumbled with what to do for a minute until his grip on her waist tightened, one hand leaving to start making its way up to his cheek. He tilted his head to the right, softly telling her cheek to move to the opposite side. They both closed their eyes as they leaned in and then - _the song changed._

It wasn't even another slow song, and it didn't start off with a quiet piano riff or something that would have helped complete the moment. By what Jinx could hear over the pounding in her ears, it was _dubstep, _and the sudden change of tempo made her straighten up, causing Kid Flash to bump his lips into her forehead, opening his eyes at once to catch the shocked, raw expression on his friend's face.

''I, uh, Jinx?'' his uncharacteristically nervous tone caused the ex-villain to put her poker face back on. She was a _little _unnerved, but not too much to let it show. However, her cheeks were flushed, her eyes _full_ of adoration, and that was enough to confirm the Fastest Boy Alive's suspicions. Her ginger companion laughed a little at his realization, and after a moment of thought, simply pressed his lips to her forehead again, framing both sides of her angled chin with his hands.

''_That's _something I _needed _to do.'' Kid Flash spoke happily after he ended the peck. Searching for Jinx's hand and, once found, locking it with his own, the speedster seemed to be full of energy. ''Now, let's go get some food. I'm honestly starving, it's been almost an hour since I last ate...''

Jinx tilted her head questionably as they walked. ''What about my boots?''

The hero shook his head. ''Those are for _after _we're done dancing, Jinkie. And I'm nowhere _near_ done with you.''

* * *

**I feel actually pretty alright with this chapter, maybe because of the length, but I've been digging into some other Flinx fics for characterization tips, and I'm hoping it at least showed a bit here.**

**Also, I'd just like to explain myself a little. I got the name 'Jinkie' from the comic book, (Slowpoke is in there as well, but I've yet to come up with a scenario where that nickname would be suitable.) And from what I've read in the comics, Jinx seems to just refer to him as Kid Flash and Kid, so I'm not sure if I should meddle with her giving him a name. ****These one-shots have at least _some _kind of plot going with them, right? Heh...**

**The song is No 1 Party Anthem by Arctic Monkeys - fitting because well, they're at a party.**

**I don't own Teen Titans, thank you very much. Hope you enjoyed, though!**


	5. For the Time Being

_It must be nice to be full of good advice to say_

_It must be sweet, but I'll call you if I need it_

_I'm doing alright for the time,_

_Fine for the time being_

* * *

''You know, Jinx,'' Kid Flash began, sitting up straight like he usually did when he was about to go into detail about some dumb story. Jinx braced herself for the worst, adjusting her _I'm listening _face to the maximum.''When I first saw you and your team, I thought you looked out of place.''

''Oh, really?'' feigning interest was practically a second nature with this bozo, but she didn't mind most of the time. It was fun, living with someone so _strange. _Despite their differences, you had to admit they make a pretty alright team, with Kid Flash intimidating and corner the criminals, then letting Jinx hex them to the clouds. Their methods weren't spoken of, just _naturally _occurred, as if they were somehow connected in all of their mess.

''Yes.'' the hero said, placing his hand underneath his chin. ''I mean, a little bit since you're a girl and they were all guys - ''

''You're stupid.''

''_And_,'' he continued without even acknowledging her crude comment. ''Because, it's like, you didn't seem all too interested like they were. That whole good luck charm thing too. I thought it was odd that if you were a _jinx_, and wanted to destroy things, you would want something that could very well reverse that.''

Jinx sighed, the ghost of a smile upon her lips. ''I _kinda _think we've gone over this before, Kid.''

''If we did, I don't remember it.'' the speedster declared, standing up so he towered over the skinny girl lounging on the couch. She snorted, yanking on the sleeve of his suit so he would sit back down to become level with her, and cleared her throat. Meeting his eyes, she went into that same story. _Again_. Halfway through, Kid Flash interrupted her. ''Oh yeah, I remember this!''

Jinx groaned at his words, holding her head in her hand. ''You're a _real _piece of work, you know that?''

The do-gooder grinned. ''Is this your way of flirting with me?''

There was a slow silence, trudging its way towards the exit as Jinx thought of which insult to spew at him. Eventually, she settled on just hexing him to the ground. ''Ow, Jinkie that hurt!'' he cried out, being as over-dramatic as always and visibly shaking. No snobby, standoffish response was given, so Kid Flash looked over his couch to see what the apple of his eye was doing. Except, he _didn't _see her.

''Jinkie?''

He scrunched his eyebrows together. ''_Jinx_?'' hearing a noise near the door, he turned around. The sorceress was clearly attempting to escape without notice, tip-toeing towards the exit without making a sound. ''Jinx, you _bad_ bad girl!'' Kid Flash shouted, superspeeding over to his friend who was desparately clawing at the door. The hero wrapped his arms around the her from behind, picking Jinx up and, despite her distressed squeal, setting her down onto his lap.

She smirked, supporting herself on top of the hero with her hands behind her. ''I wanna go out shopping - _by myself._''

''Why by yourself?'' Kid Flash inquired, wiggling his eyebrows. ''Buying a gift for your _favorite_ superhero?''

''Aqualad? Yeah.'' Jinx fired back, getting herself up off the boy and opening the wooden door, her black clutch in hand, thirty dollars inside. Smirking at the redheaded speedster, she spout one last piece of wit. ''Clean up the house a _little _while I'm gone, alright? After your _cold shower_, I mean.''

The door closed behind her, cutting off Kid Flash's protests. Even after he knew she was long gone, he still shouted. When the laughter cut him off too much to say anything else, he stopped.

One of the most interesting things about Jinx was her _impression_. It seemed like you learned nothing new about the girl whenever you spoke, her walls were built with bricks and surrounded her in every direction. You found yourself so thirsty for more that you become literal putty in her hands. It's like she was a carved piece of stone, molded to look attractive on the outside and stony on the inside. When you first met her, you were _enchanted_, she was the exprensive granite leaving a permanent impression on you and no matter what, you would never shake her footprints off. Her high heels left a trail of liquid beauty lingering everywhere she went and personally it was Kid Flash's favorite scent. Her sour remarks, her rough exterior, and her painfully unique mindset drove him absolutely _insane. _

He wanted her and he could _never_ tell if she wanted him back.

Her shopping trip was a shame. A real, rocky, restless shame because whenever she left he _really _got to thinking about her, and Kid Flash couldn't stand _thinking _about her without _having _her.

...

Jinx's favorite store was The Grove, some little indie shop downtown. It was fairly cheap due to the overdrive on vintage clothing, and had some of the HIV-negative but still affordable drugstore makeup she was always interested in. Two dollars for a box of white powder sure sounded like love to the her.

Only this time, she had a _mission_. A self-inflicted mission, like most of the pointless things she did on a daily basis, but this held itself a little higher than investing in an extra large tub of hair gel.

You see, The Grove was a really wonderful place in general, but the main artistry that brought countless teenage girls to the counter was the _flower crowns_. Honestly, you can buy flower crowns almost anywhere, but at least three quarters were all tacky, rotting headbands with a few faux-dandelions taped to them.

The Grove was different, in that sense. Flower crowns were strewn on pieces of ribbon all around the shop with despair-inducing price tags hanging from them. The fabric that created the very _foundation_ of the crown was thin and clear-colored, to create the illusion that there were actually flowers sprouting from someone's hair. Perhaps they had a good idea_, ha. _The flowers decorating the crown were, also, indifferent to other halfhearted attempts. They were stunning, practically _sculpted, _from some kind of crystal. The floral details were a little heavy in weight, of course, but looking good always brought pain with it.

Mindlessly, Jinx tugged on one of the passing worker's brunette blazer. ''Excuse me, but do you have any of these things with roses?'' The woman was tall and a bit on the plump side. She had a short red bob to contrast with crystal skin and spun around immediately to face the pink-haired heroine. A wide smile prompting all her teeth to whoever she was speaking with was present. ''What color?''

The damned crown costed twenty-five dollars - tax included. Jinx only had thirty dollars on her, thanks to her part-time job as a waitress (as well as Kid Flash constantly slipping a few bills into her wallet. Did he think she wouldn't notice?), but the craft was incredibly important and honestly worth the cash. Sure, she could have easily paid for a five-dollar work in progress at any corner store, but this was _special. _''By the way, Jinx,'' the worker said, words gushing out of her throat like spilled thoughts. ''I really appreciate your work in this town.''

Compliments usually aggravated the girl, but since she was currently in a good mood, she flashed her _one and __only _non-threatening grin. Her lips closed in a tight-lipped smile and squinting her eyes to look like a toddler, she said her polite thank-you and began her trek home.

...

''Kid Flash.'' Jinx stepped into their shared apartment, throwing her bag onto the table and holding both hands behind her slim spine. The redhead perked up, his chin lifting high as he strolled over to his friend like a loyal dog. She smirked, this time using one of her more villain-esque looks, and shot a glance at the boy.

''I'm surprised, yet a little _impressed_ that you managed to not follow me when I went out,'' she stated teasingly, rolling her shoulders back to relax. Kid Flash didn't reply. He was simply eyeing her, searching for a clue that anything was wrong. Once he came up short, he cracked a smile.

Jinx looked down at her shoes for a moment before popping her head back up to meet the night sky orbs once more. Yanking her Grove bag out from behind her back, she took on a subconsciously guilty posture, her eyes positioned to never become parallel to her partner's. ''I got you something,'' she said with an awkward laugh. Almost nervously, Jinx offered the bag to the redheaded hero, knowing fully of the contents inside.

He tousled her hair with his large hands, gratitude sinking into his features like sand through fingers. Kid Flash was the kind of boy that tore open his Christmas presents, never saving the ribbon or wrapping paper despite how lovely it looked. He was eager, ambitious, and sometimes had the patience of an hourglass whereas at times like _this, _ran down the stairs without even knowing what lay beneath. Once Kid Flash held the gift in his hands, he looked over at Jinx in awe. ''Did you... Did you really...''

She snatched the crown from his hands and right after placing it on his head, fell to the ground in laughter. ''You look _amazing_, Kid, completely _gorgeous_! This is the greatest thing I've ever done, I _swear.._.'' Abruptly, the girl felt strong arms entangling her. Dropping her mocking giggles, she wiggled to try and free herself.

''Thank you, Jinkie,'' he murmured into her neck, his breath apparent on Jinx's flesh. ''It's been _really_ fun having you here, I'm serious.''

''Uh... You're welcome?'' she awkwardly moved her arm to lightly mimic his embrace.

As Kid Flash's Titans Communicator rang out, he let his friend fall to the ground. She hissed at the blunt blow to her knee, but hopped straight back up, fury glowing in her eyes like so many times before. ''You're mean, Kid, you really are,'' she teased while dusting her dress with her hands.

The do-gooder turned to her. ''Robbery on 34th street. You ready?''

Saddling up next to her partner in justice, Jinx exhaled. ''Always.''

Kid Flash grinned, placing his red-rose adorned crown in place under the bolts on his suit. ''I'm wearing this for the rest of my life, you know,'' he said as the sorceress slid into his arms, ready for superspeed. ''Good. That thing was twenty-five dollars, can you believe it?'' she gloated. Kid Flash merely laughed before taking off, fondly brainstorming other creative ways to represent his affection - involving roses, of _course_.

* * *

**Ehhhhhhhh. This chapter is eh but it's almost alright because I have something different planned for our next installment! I hope it will be glorious and amazing, but I also have a sub-par chapter halfway written. Whichever I finish first, I'll post though.**

**The song is For the Time Being by Eddie Brickell and the Gaddabouts. I do not own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

**I don't have much to say, except I really hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Fix You

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

* * *

The day Kid Flash brought Jinx to Titans Tower was a strange one.

She was protesting the entire time, blasting hexes in every direction, until he was literally _dragging _her through superspeed, being awfully careful not to accidentally smash her into any trees or buildings.

When the duo arrived at the tower's front door, the sorceress was desperate. ''You're making a big mistake,'' Jinx murmured, her eyes downcast as Kid Flash knocked on the door loud and blunt to match his persona. Within a matter of minutes, the steel block swung open to reveal a humanized Beast Boy, his sharpened smile as approachable as always. ''Hey, KF, what's sha - '' he stopped cold when his eyes skidded over to Jinx standing behind the Honorary Titan.

He knew Jinx, of _course _he knew Jinx. She was the radical leader of a clan of criminals, otherwise known as the Titan's sworn _enemies. _Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, Beast Boy crossed his arms in front of him and took on a serious look. ''What's _she _doing here?'' he asked, an incredibly accusatory tone overlapping his usual easy-going attitude. ''She's a villain.''

Kid Flash shot him one of his award-winning grins as he entered the home, slipping past Beast Boy and grasping Jinx's hand to pull her through as well. She was reluctant, that was for sure, but deemed the speedster trustworthy as she followed him into the center of the Titan's living spaces.

''Ro-o-o-obin,'' he sang, his voice echoing throughout the tower. Cyborg peeked his head out from over the couch, eyes settling in at the sight he saw before him. He stood, walking over to the three superteens with an intimidating aura on the works, not reaching its full potential _just _yet. Soon enough, Robin and Starfire joined the group, claiming they had been playing Uno and were wondering what Kid Flash wanted - until they saw Jinx as well.

''Kid Flash?'' Robin said his friend's name with a confused voice, millions of questions piling up inside his brain, blocked by the fuzzy feeling in his mouth. ''Have you come to turn this criminal in?''

The Fastest Boy Alive shook his head. ''She's no criminal, buddy.''

Starfire tilted her head to the side. ''Um, Kid Flash? We have fought against Jinx and her friends many, _many _times before. She steals things, and she tries to hurt people, along with Gizmo, and the Mammoth, and... Do you not understand?''

''Jinx is a good girl, and I firmly believe she should be offered a spot as an honorary Titan.'' he kept his voice steady during his declaration, knowing Robin was going to be doing his best to keep this civil as well. The spiky-haired boy furrowed his eyebrows at Kid Flash, trying his best not to look at the girl standing behind him since then, he would _surely _lose it at a premature point in the conversation.

''Allow me to explain,'' Kid Flash offered, not waiting nearly long enough for a response to his bold statement. ''One day, the HIVE caught me - when I was patrolling for you guys a while back, remember? They were going to turn me into the Brotherhood of Evil, right? Okay, so I escaped and was free up until Jinx trapped me all over again. Then Madame Rogue came to collect me and _whoosh! _Jinx seriously kicks Madame Rogue's butt and lets me go free! Then, she goes back to the HIVE tower to collect her things and leaves for _good. _I found her on the streets and she said she doesn't want to be a villain anymore, she wants to fight crime like usand she even - ''

Robin interrupted him, his fists balling up at his sides. ''A romantic relationship between a villain and a hero is forbidden, Wally. You _know _that.''

''My name is Kid Flash,'' the redhead sniped. ''And Jinx is no villain_.''_

''Yeah? Then how about you explain every single time she stole from the bank, or the mall, or _anywhere_? Or, better yet, I'll explain to you how you're being played, my old friend. You see, villains know how to _manipulate_ people, and you, Kid Flash_, _are easily manipulated! You think just because she batted her eyelashes and said she'd change for you that she would go through with it? Really?'' Robin was practically foaming at the mouth, disappointment seething from his lips like spit.. And still, Jinx stood behind the speedster, her head bowed like a sad puppy as she absorbed his harsh words.

''Can you _be_ any more ignorant?'' Kid Flash snarled, taking a step forward. ''People change! Jinx knows now that her powers can be used for justice, Robin! The only reason it took this long is because none of _you _ever tried to get through to her! Why can't you see she's good?''

''_Because she isn't_. She just wants to infiltrate the Titans so she can get revenge for when Cyborg went into the - ''

Cyborg took a step between the two superteens, locking his jaw as he looked obtrusively over the pink-haired girl shielding herself behind Kid Flash. ''Robin, I know we've had our, er, _differences_ with the HIVE but if I'm gonna be really honest here, Jinx isn't allthat bad. I mean, when I was over at the HIVE, we would talk about why we chose that specific path, and all she would tell me was that being a hero could never work for her. They'd never want her.'' Avoiding the leader's glare, Cyborg motioned his hands at Kid Flash with the prologue of a smile twisting itself onto his dark lips.

''Yeah, yeah, like Cyborg said!'' his tone was gleeful like a child, but quickly dulled back down to business-speech. ''She's told me countless times how she felt _cornered _into the villain lifestyle due to the nature of her powers. Surely someone in this team can relate to that, right? _Raven_?'' The dark-clothed she-demon had entered the room at some point in the red-hot conversation, levitating behind Starfire with a stony expression.

''Raven never turned to crime, Kid. Jinx was raised in it.'' Robin wasn't as angry as before; his breathing had evened out so Cyborg's testimony could sink in, but his stubborn demeanor held through.

Kid Flash crossed his arms over his broad chest, adopting a more persuasive look towards his friend. ''If somebody has the willpower to change, though, isn't half the job already done?'' Robin opened his mouth to counter the statement, but closed it only a second afterward, allowing the speedster to introduce his next statement. ''Personally, I think allshe needs is a little training from you guys and she'll be good to go. I'll help her all the way through her first few patrols, you'll see how good she can do with a little bump.''

''Robin,'' a shrill voice rang out in great contrast to Kid Flash's huskier tone. ''Perhaps we shall have a vote?''

''I really don't think she's trustworthy, Starfire.'' Beast Boy was plainly ignored by the Titans leader, his statement dropped into the garbage disposal. Robin didn't even glance towards Starfire despite clearly hearing her suggestion, maintaining eye contact with his friend Kid Flash. ''Fine. Let's have a vote.''

Only Robin and Beast Boy raised their hands in displeasure of the new member. Lowering his head in a mixture of shame and frustration, Robin didn't say anything. ''Guys, don't you all know what happened last time we let someone new join the team?'' Beast Boy struggled to understand his teammates motives, memories of Terra no doubt tumbling through his mind.

''In the end, Terra was a hero,'' Cyborg said defensively, ''And besides, Jinx isn't going to be on this exact team. She's simply an Honorary Titan, right, Robin?''

Robin manuevered himself around Kid Flash to get a better glimpse of his new long-distance comrade. Same clothes, same hair, same hawk-eyed glare yet inside her irises something had softened. He stuck his gloved hand out to her and upon shaking her own pale one, strict instructions slithered out from between his lips. ''You're on probation for the first three months of becoming a Titan, so every and any criminalistic act can be used against you and get you kicked out. We expect you here every Friday from noon to eight for training; Raven and Starfire will likely be your main coaches for tips on controlling and using your powers better. You will start patrolling in a week and we'll contact Kid Flash with information on your shifts.'' he let out a slow smile, eventually stretching out into a grin. His words weren't one-hundred percent genuine, proved positive by the slight cracks in his confident tone, but it was well enough to where everyone could rest easy.''It's good to have you on our side, Jinx.''

''Good? It's amazing!'' Starfire squealed, reaching her arms out to embrace the new-found heroine. ''We're going to have so much fun, Jinx! You, Raven, and I can go out for ice cream and pizza after training! We can watch movies together and become best friends!'' Her leg perked up behind her like the prom queen in an eighties movie, cheer crossing her features like a wildfire.

''It's, um, good to know things are worked out,'' Jinx said, catlike eyes widening as she made her statement. ''I really look forward to... Working with you guys...''

''I told you it would go over well, Jinkie-pie,'' Kid Flash patted her on her spine, using the pet name she most despised just to watch her feathers ruffle a little. She shot him _the look_, resisting every urge to hex him into the wall like she would usually do in fear of it being intercepted as a 'criminalistic act'. ''Shut up, _Wally._''

* * *

**All I can say is that I think this started out as a good idea and ended in flames and collapsing buildings.**

**In my own defense, my mind was elsewhere while writing this as near the seventy-five percent point, a new idea flashed into my mind and I just _had _to go write another one-shot. I've posted it on here, entitled Bloodstream, and it's considerably dark but I'd appreciate you guys going to take a peek at it ****:****)**

******The song is Fix You by Coldplay, which I decided on since you could say they're 'fixing' Jinx **

******I'm so lame.**

******I don't own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form, and I hope you enjoyed this update!**


	7. Crying Lightning

_Your past times consisted of the strange, and twisted and deranged_

_And I hate that little game you had called crying lightning_

_Uninviting, but not half as impossible as everyone assumes_

_You are crying lightning_

* * *

''One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six.''

''No peeking allowed, Jinkie! Trying to be a lousy cheater, huh? I didn't think you _rolled_ that way.''

The pink-haired heroine sighed, closing her eyes tighter as her forehead metthe wall in front of her. ''Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.'' she heard all telltale sounds of superspeed, but knew without a doubt that Kid Flash was just making a ruckus to distract her from wherever he was _really_ going to be hiding.

Despite the nagging itch that told her she was going to regret promising to play this kiddie game with him, a little bit of herself was awakening with just the thought of it. Jinx never had a childhood. The closest thing to a game of hide-and-seek that she had ever participated in was firing hexes at Billy Numerous until he showed her where he hid her tampons every month. It wasn't something an aspiring teenage super villain could really occupy any of her free time with, anyway.

But now that she was in a more reserved state (technically not having to pay rent since Kid usually slipped the twenty-dollar bills she gifted to him back into her wallet) it seemed like an outstandingly decent idea to settle down and play a little game every now and then.

Once she had reached twenty, the battle was _on._

Jinx skidded around corners, kicked her toes into every bush in sight and climbed any tree she laid her eyes on, but no Kid Flash. The park wasn't even too large, where could he be hiding? Surely he would go easy on the heroine since he was soft on her... After maybe fifteen minutes of searching all around the grassy area and even asking four children if they had seen a redheaded superhero anywhere (''Are you _Jinx_?'') she simply proceeded to lay her back on the ground and pronounce herself dead.

''Giving up so soon, gorgeous?'' a familiar voice stated, its tone amused and practically bursting at the seams with pride. Jinx opened an eye to catch sight of Kid Flash leaning lazily against the wall, straightening her back as she bolted up. ''You know, since I like you just _so_ much, Slow-poke, I'm gonna give you a cop-out, okay? Okay. My turn to count!'' the energetic boy aligned himself with the wall and shoved his elbows over his face, lobotomizing his view.

Jinx crossed her arms. ''I hate you, you know that?''

''Love you more!''

The sorceress sighed, her shoulders slumping with defeat as she went to go find somewhere to hide. After scavenging around she found a nice, leafy tree that she deemed protective enough. Jinx grasped the lowest branch with her right hand, yanking the rest of her slim body up onto it in an instant. Being a superhero _did_ have its perks here and there, such as being agile as a fox and having an impressive amount of strength for storing virtually no meat on her bones. Climbing the tree was easy enough, and once she was up in the higher arcs of the pine she pulled a few branches to conceal her fluorescent hair - it was pretty eye catching, after all.

Jinkie? Dear Jinkie? Where are thou, my Jinkie?''

Gritting her death, Jinx could feel her cheeks heating up right then and there because of that big fluffy idiot. His public shows of affection were, despite being something she knew other girls treasured more than a new white BMW, unsatisfying. They weren't dating; he hadn't _specifically_ asked her out to any of the places he held her hand at, and the ginger speedster had never really outright admitted he was attracted to Jinx. It was kind of awkward and obnoxious having such trivial people like Raven ask if they were dating when the female wasn't even really sure herself.

So she simply held on tighter to the branches, shutting her eyelids as they were also a pretty telltale sign of the witch. They glowed pink when she was angry and if _that_ wasn't enough, her pupils practically duplicates to that of a kitten's.

Once she was pretty sure Kid Flash was long gone, searching elsewhere, she stumbled out from the tree. Somehow miraculously managing to land from a semi-graceful front flip, Jinx concluded something important right then and there. If she was going to win, she was going to win in glorious style.

She scanned the field stretching out before her in talented precision, her eyes swimming into every swing-set and dipping low to get a good look at each slide. When she came up short, Jinx huffed heavily, her emotions practically boiling out of the pot at this point. This was a stupid game; she now saw why she had never played it as a child.

_Liar. Nobody ever taught you as a child._

There was the crackling of a branch being mistakenly pressurized behind her and she spun around, narrowing her pink irises as a victorious smile sprouted from somewhere inside her throat. A flash of a mustard and ketchup colored suit (Her roommate had ruined the popular condiments for her, actually. She ate hamburgers with nothing but cheese these days.) and Jinx was on her toes, a hand wrapped around her back to position her arch to its liking. Their bodies were pressed together, hands interlocked, but the enchantress wouldn't _dare_ give him the satisfaction of letting herself weaken in his ocean eyes. _Not today._

During the period in which she refused to tilt her head towards the sky, Kid Flash tried a new tactic. He let himself fall backwards, arm still tightly draped around her, and when his back hit the ground he glanced over to see Jinx on top of him, rubbing her forehead with an incredibly _un_amused expression.  
When her eyes opened and she saw their forced predicament, her eyes narrowed in on the hero. ''You must think you're pretty funny, huh?''

''Aw, Jinx, don't be like that,'' the speedster purred, supporting himself on his sturdy arms, ''Would you like it better if I was on top of you?'' he wiggled out from under her with a wink and recomposed himself, now hovering over the catlike heroine, a little under an inch between them.

Aligning his face with hers, Kid Flash decided that he _may_ be the the ultimate superhero - _and ladies man - _of all time. His ego, however, faltered slightly he caught Jinx glaring at him.

''What? You know, if this really isn't okay, you can just tell me, I don't wanna - '' his slightly-nervous pleas were broken once his Jinkie brought her pale, grey hands to his reddened face and forcefully tilted it to the side. He obeyed, heart racing against hers, and unwillingly let out a quiet breath in the anticipation. All fear was swallowed back into that deep abyss nicknamed the stomach once she leaned forward _just _slightly and for the first time, their lips met.

It was head-pounding and every bit as radical as Kid Flash had imagined, but still just enough to leave him wanting more as Jinx pulled out.

"That kind of had to be done,'' the pink-haired heroine admitted, avoiding Kid Flash's bewildered stare with her own pointed downwards. She slithered from underneath the boy and instead eaned against the trunk of a tree near her right, arching her head backwards. "By the way, Kid... where exactly were you hiding that first round?"

There was a pause. "The girls' bathroom.''

"If you're being serious right now, I swear to _God,_ I -"

"I still get another kiss, right?" Jinx sighed as she crawled over to the hero, swerving her head to the right just like moments before. ''You're crazy. You know that?''

"Right back at you.'' Kid Flash murmured, closing the space in between them immediately after the words slipped out, sucking in a breath just as her bottom lip grazed his.

* * *

**The last few chapters have been complete shit, I am aware of this. I'm hoping to be whipping out something a little better soon, but no promises. I've been thinking about perhaps ending this collection and just releasing actual, well thought-out one-shots about these two every now and then, but I''m not sure.**

**Anyways, first Flinx kiss. ;) Love is in the air, children.**

**The song is Crying Lightning by Arctic Monkeys, and I don't happen to own Teen Titans at all.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
